Existing systems and methods for joining panels together, especially composite panels, include gluing the panels together with an adhesive. Gluing can be inefficient. For example, gluing may require curing time for the adhesive, or additional post-gluing processes may be required, such as sweep and sand to fill gaps or cover bumps created by expanding glue, or a solvent may need to be applied to remove any glue squeeze-out.
In addition, existing systems and methods for joining panels include cutting a “tab,” or extension, in one panel and a “slot,” or hole, in another to assist alignment during gluing. However, this assembly process typically creates mark-off on the panel surfaces that requires sweep and sand before applying a decorative finish. When the whole product needs to be assembled (using tab and slot) and swept and sanded before applying the finish it can limit the types of finishes used to those that can be applied after assembly is complete, such as decorative laminates with pre-applied, pressure sensitive adhesives, or the like. Other issues and drawbacks with existing systems and methods also may exist.